


The Effects of My Rose

by Komikage_0f_Seragakure



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate JNPR, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Character Study, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komikage_0f_Seragakure/pseuds/Komikage_0f_Seragakure
Summary: Pierre has a mental recollection of all the times Ruby said or did something that made him feel some random ass emotion.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Effects of My Rose

**Author's Note:**

> These scenes will be included in Team JNPR, but will be revised so that they still feel fresh. Each segment is up for the reader's personal interpretation.

**1\. That Late Night In The Infirmary**

Pierre hadn’t been this pissed off in awhile. He had been _so close_ to Edge Knifing his hand through Atama’s beating heart; killing the sick bastard and cleansing Valean of such putrid filth. If not for the stupid Schnee heiress interference, he’d be in that useless therapeutic establishment bringing Atama’s past victims some shred of good news. Unfortunately in this reality, he was just glaring up at the ceiling of the infirmary at one o’clock in the morning with a seven year old snuggled into his left side.

The sound of a door _swooshing_ open garnered his attention, but he didn’t bother moving around to see who it was since any slight movement would probably wake Pyrrah. He knew exactly who it was when the familiar fragrance of strawberries and vanilla hit his nostrils, Ruby was no doubt stressing over her partner’s wellbeing.

“Ruby, it’s late as fuck: Are you even supposed to be here?” he asked with his eyes still glued to the ceiling.

The petite girl had startled before she settled down with her lustrous eyes on the floor, “No..... I wa—I just needed to see her again...”

Unlike the riotous teen, the Schnee heiress was still unconscious in her medical bed. Weiss was sleeping safe and sound as if she hadn’t been beaten to a bloody pulp by Atama only hours ago, her face scattered with deep purple bruises and red streaks. As Ruby stood next to her partner’s bed, Pierre silently wondered how someone so pure could befriend someone so rotten. 

“The Wench is fine. She retains a semblance of my respect for being able to survive a brutal beating of that extent,” he mused, “You should take your worrisome ass back to bed and actually try to get some sleep: Weiss won’t be dying by anyone’s hands but my own if anything.”

His swirls of purple were focused on her as best they could without waking Pyrrah. Ruby laughed weakly with a nod of her head, she really wanted to believe him, “That was a horrible pun.”

Pierre was genuinely confused for a short moment, when he did catch on a chuckle boiled to the surface and his lips curved slightly, “I did that shit unwittingly by the way. I fucking hate puns too.”

Her smile brightened immediately after being met with his response, and her eyes softened as she approached him, “Is she okay?”

His arm unconsciously tightened around Pyrrah’s significantly smaller body, “As long as I’m here: she will be.”

Ruby appeared to be satisfied with his answer, she then stepped off towards the exit a moment later. Suddenly, the team leader paused in the propped open doorway to shoot a look over her shoulder,

“Pierre.... you do know I care about you too, right?”

“Yea..... I know.”

Ruby gifted him one last smile before she left.

The tiny redhead nestled further into Pierre’s side and yawned, “She’s so pretty, and she really cares about you.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t, “Sorry for waking you lil’ lass. Now let’s get some sleep ourselves,” he says after easing his tight hold on her and stroking her arm comfortingly.

The girl only hummed in agreement.  
  


**2\. The Day You Were Starved Of Sugar**

Pierre stood in a popular bakery’s lobby between Ruby and Yang. The place was known for its wide variety of succulent sweet treats, so of course Ruby would be intrigued by it. Their minds had been blown away when they seen the prices, everything on the menu was three hundred Lien at the very least, and the strawberry cheesecake Ruby had set her eyes on cost eight motherfuckin’ hundred.

“This is bullcrap! Only weapon parts should cost this much!” the sweet tooth girl was enraged, a delicate finger aimed at the dessert with its price tag highlighted underneath it. Pierre remained uncharacteristically silent as Yang uttered an indistinct response in a futile attempt to calm her sibling.

The riotous teen had promised to buy Ruby whatever her heart desired before they left campus, however, he didn’t think it possible for her to find something out of his price range. Ruby had spent a majority of her money on weapon parts, and he donated a large sum of Lien to a children’s orphanage, even if they joined wallets it still wouldn’t be enough to buy a single slice of fucking cheesecake.

“Do you have enough money?” Ruby’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “ _Fuuuck_ no Rosebud, that shit is _waaay_ beyond my wallet’s limitations.”

That obviously hadn’t been what she wanted to hear, “Ugh, get another damn job so this doesn’t happen again!” she storms off without another word, drawing unwanted attention from employees and other customers. Pierre and Yang stood motionless for a few moments before following after the petite girl,

“Shit.....” was all he could say.

The golden blonde to his right chuckled lightly, “My Rubaby only gets like this if she goes too long without something sweet.”

Pierre nodded his head slowly, “Mentally noted.”

  
**3\. My First Birthday Present**

Pierre was exchanging text messages with Kebon as he waited for Ruby to meet him on the rooftop of their team’s dormitories. The fearless leader had approached him earlier that day and told him if he wanted to be surprised by her then wait here. He was beyond confused; especially when Ruby dispersed into rose petals before he could even utter a reply, but Pierre went along with it anyway because boredom is a bitch.

Upon hearing the rooftop door squawk open, Pierre put away his Scroll and turned around to face Ruby. The faux redhead couldn’t contain her radiant smile as she approached him with both hands hidden behind her crimson cloak. The teens exchange familiar greetings,

“Hello Sly Phlox!”

“Whattup Rosebud?”

Her smile brightened, “Nothing Much!”

Gods she was a horrible liar, he curved his lips into an all knowing smirk, “Bullshit, your smile’s contagious.”

“You got me!” she submitted with a gleeful giggle before revealing what she’d been hiding from him. It appeared to be a black cloth with vibrant streaks of purple here and there, the garment was folded neatly over her outstretched arms.

“Happy Unrelated Birthday!”

His eyes widened comically, this wasn’t even the last thing he expected: A well overdue birthday present was simply out of this realm. It hasn’t even been a year since they met, so how did Ruby even know today was the day he was brought into this unforgiving world? Since Pierre lacked anything akin to good manners, these were the first words that left his lips:

“The fuck is that?”

A normal person would’ve felt insulted in some way, and rightly so, but Ruby only laughed, “See for yourself!”

Not wanting to waste another moment, Pierre took the piece of cloth from her to unravel for his swirls of purple to take in every morsel detail. It was a hooded cloak, a garment Ryaine and Ruby adorned every single day. Their cloak’s varied a bunch in terms of style and were unique to them, and the new addition to Pierre’s wardrobe perfectly captured his image.

Not even ten seconds had passed and Pierre was already wearing his most prized possession. Unlike Ruby and Ryaine’s cloak, this one obscured the entire front of his body and arms but stopped just pass his waistline so that his hands were still visible, and lastly, instead of two tiny silver crucifixes like Ruby’s a singular large Fleur De Lis secured the garment on his lean figure; outlined in vibrant purple and its inside colored pitch black.

“Do you like it?”

Pierre smiled jovially, “Hell Yeah! Where’d you get it?”

A dark red blush swallowed her cheeks, “I made it.”  
  


**4\. When You Just Needed To Hear My Voice**

It was very late, or early depending on how one would perceive five o’clock A.M. to be. Team JNPR had been assigned a search and destroy mission which left teams RWBY, SILR, and CRDL to choose from the remaining search and destroy, or one of two village defense missions. Pierre and Ryaine were currently napping in their tent while Jacek and Nigil pull guard duty.

Suddenly, a Scroll’s mellifluous tune disturbed the riotous teen and the young Faunus from their peaceful slumber, “Human, shut it off!” 

Upon being met with his partner’s aggressive order, Pierre only yawned and searched hopelessly for the electronic device in his drowsy state, “I can’t find it.”

“You idiotic Human,” Ryaine began with a shake of his head, “It was your idea to put the damn thing under your pillow so it wouldn’t get lost in the sheets like always!”

Pierre’s mouth formed a perfect O, “Oh shit, you’re right!”

The Faunus archer just laid back down as Pierre retrieved his Scroll, immediately taking notice of an all too familiar call icon that never failed to make him smile. It was Ruby smiling with her eyes crinkled shut and several cookies stuffed in her mouth.

He answered her call, “Rosebud?”

Ruby only signed in relief.

Pierre sat up straighter, “Is something wrong?”

”Not really,” Ruby said, but she couldn’t have been any more transparent: calling him so late, not immediately talking his head off about team RWBY’s mission, and the way she sounded were all dead giveaways.

“I j-just....” she paused briefly, “I just _really_ needed to hear your voice.”

Pierre couldn’t even formulate a detailed question out of concern anymore, “Huh?”

Ruby’s mood did a complete one eighty, “Nothing! Thank you for being the best friend ever!”

“Hey-” the girl hung up on Pierre before he could even figure out what the fuck _that_ was about.

  
**5\. Ninjas of Love World Premiere**

Beacon Academy would be hosting a drama event during this year’s Vytal Festival. Pierre and Blake were adamant about what the theatrical performance’s should entail to make it engaging for everyone. In the end, Ozpin granted them creative freedom over the project because of their unwavering passion. The smut enthusiast and riotous teen had dedicated three months of their lives perfecting their very own work.

Pierre couldn’t contain his smile, every one of his classmates were appropriately dressed for the roles they would soon be portraying in front of millions. Every cast member was either chatting excitedly or revising their scenes and lines to themselves or alongside someone else.

The cat Faunus sneakily approached Pierre from behind so she could rest her chin on top of his head, “I can’t believe what I’m seeing.”

“Believe it Lioness! We made our dream a reality!”

Blake chuckled softly, “Yes we did.”

Pierre’s eyes scanned left then right, “Hm, where’s Ruby? She and Weiss are up in ten to kickstart everything.”

The cat Faunus and her little varmint had agreed to give Ruby a key character role. She would start off as a noblewoman’s youngest daughter before being kidnapped by Jacek’s character and learn about her family’s dark dealings. Over the course of the story she’ll acquire Ninja skills, develop feelings for Jacek’s character, and uncover the true meaning of her life.

“Still in the fitting room. Want me to go get her?” Blake had asked after removing her chin from his dark array of hair. Pierre declined her offer with a hand gesture, “Nah, I’ll go get’er. You just keep an eye on everyone and make sure they feel confident. If one person fucks up a single motherfuckin’ line or motion, I’ll behead the entire cast with Knife’s Edge on live television!” 

Blake quirks an eyebrow, she was very much amused, “You want me to repeat that last bit verbatim?”

“Sure,” he said with a nod of his head before stepping off towards the fitting rooms. Pierre knocked on the door rhythmically before he spoke up, “Eh Rosebud, you’re almost up.”

The door was propped open a moment later, Ruby was revealed to be wearing the breathtaking red, black, and silver gown Weiss had recommended. Pierre would never admit it to the Schnee heiress, but she knew exactly what looked good on Ruby because even those earrings highlighted her natural beauty. And apparently, Weiss had even stylized the girl’s face with a light makeup job for the world premiere. The riotous teen had always been attracted to Ruby no matter what she was wearing, but right now.....

“Sly Phlox?” Ruby had a question written all over her gorgeous face. Pierre’s varying shades of purple were no longer present; replaced by ghostly white eyes outlined by bold black, a faint trail of crimson leaving his nose.

“Uhmm... d-do I look.... o—kay?”

  
**6\. That Night Under The Stars**

It was that time of year again. The time when every star shone brighter than ever and the constellations were impossible to mistake as a random clusterfuck of bright lights. This was Pierre’s anniversary with the universe, but tonight, he wouldn’t be alone for the first time in his life. Ruby had spotted the riotous teen leaving campus and politely asked if she could accompany him. So here they were in the present, gazing up at the vast curtain of constellations next to one another.

“ _Woooaaah_!” Ruby’s lustrous eyes were wide, hands splayed on either side of her body in the grass for support and both legs bent sharply.

“Quite the sight to behold,” Pierre’s posture was infinitely more relaxed; lying flat on his back with both arms folded behind his head and his left leg arched. The grass was a little damp and ticklish, but it wasn’t enough to distract either of them from the starlit sky.

“It’s so beautiful!”

“Uh huh.”

“Nothing can compete with this,” she said without a shadow of a doubt.

Pierre immediately scoffed after she said that, “Rosebud, you are so fucking clueless it’s actually kinda’ cute.”

Ruby looked to her left at the purple-eyed boy, cheeks stained with crimson, “P-P-Pierre, wh-what are you talking about?”

The riotous teen sat up: the top of his right ankle now hooked behind his left one, left arm draped over his upturned knee, and two of his fingers dancing delicately underneath Ruby’s chin,

“Ruby, do you seriously not know how gorgeous your eyes are? If not.... then I’ll be the first to tell ya’ it’s hard for me to not lose myself in them whenever you look at me.”

  
**7\. When We Were On The Road**

The Aphrodite were still a pressing problem and Pierre wouldn’t settle down for a moment until he punctured Atama’s heart with Knife’s Edge... but at least Pyrrah was safe. Kebon allowed him to borrow a car so he could drive the tiny redhead to Valean’s airport and reunite them with their distressed mother. He hadn’t gone by himself because Ruby wanted to say goodbye as well, _and_ keep an eye on him afterwards.

Pierre eased his foot on the gas pedal and pressed down on the breaks when an upcoming street light flashed red. The riotous teen was uncharacteristically silent, lost in thought as he rummaged his brain for a battle strategy against Atama. The Head of Aphrodite wasn’t the best fighter, but he was full of tricks and never fought alone, and then there was always the lingering threat of his Semblance he could and _would_ resort to when on his last leg.

“This is so cute! You miss her already!” Ruby tried to tease him in an attempt to lighten the mood. Ever since she recently excelled in Aura Mastery she’d gotten better at deciphering other Aura user’s emotions: Pierre was a combination of steeled determination and concentrated bloodlust right now.

Thankfully, his inner being slowed to a crawl, “Yes and no: I’m more relieved she’s finally free from this shithole of a city.”

It was the Gods honest truth, she could almost feel how alleviated Pierre felt about Pyrrah’s absence.

His eyes flicker over to Ruby for a split second, “Are you actually gauging my emotions with your Aura?”

Her entire body had tensed and she immediately squawked out an untruthful response, “No!”

Pierre gave her a look, clearly on to her bullshit. Ruby signs in defeat, “How did you know?”

He reapplied pressure on the gas pedal before allowing her an answer, “You were glowin’ red a lil’ bit.”

Ruby face palmed with an audible _shmack_ , “How does Indigo do it?”

“Ido is nowhere near as good as you are when any of that physical shit is involved, so she makes up for it with Aura Gauging. _Shiiiet_ , the girl is head and shoulders above everyone in class in fact,” he explained offhandedly.

The team leader pursed her lips and crossed both arms over her chest, “Since when did you start noticing her so much?”

Pierre withheld a chuckle and fought his lips to remain a thin line, “Kinda’ hard not to, she’s pretty amazing. Even Jace agrees with me and that dickhead only has eyes for Sable.”

“Take That Back!”

“What the fuck for? It’s the truth!” he laughed, pretending to be ignorant about her schoolgirl crush on Jacek.

“DON’T JINX IT!”

Ruby punched him in the arm a moment later. Pierre actually winced with a surprised look on his face. It would seem her spaghetti arms were actually capable of hurting someone nowadays. She was definitely getting stronger in terms of raw strength thanks to his one on one training sessions with the girl.

“ _Ow_ , that actually hurt a little bit spaghetti arms,” he then casts Ruby a lopsided smirk, “Nice ta’ know my combat lessons are doin’ ya’ some good.”

Ruby failed to keep a smile from blooming on her lips, any form of praise coming from Pierre meant a lot to her. Their friendship had been sealed the very moment he offered his hand during her fairly disastrous first day on Beacon grounds. Pierre was easily the fourth best thing that ever happened to her for a multitude of reasons.

The riotous teen adopts a smug expression on his face, “But there’s no fucking way in hell you’ll ever land another hit on me in this car?”

Her face was laced with skepticism, “You sure about that? You look pretty vulnerable and open to _any_ attack from my point of view.”

“Swing as much as you like Rosebud: I’ll surprise you every single time,” he spoke arrogantly while extending and retracting his right hand’s fingers a few times, a clear sign that he was ready for anything.

“Bullcrap!”

“You won’t know until you try.”

And that’s exactly what she did until she tired herself out. Even when Ruby took off her seatbelt to extend her reach, Pierre continued to casually block or deflect her blows with a single hand while also maintaining focus on the road and not driving like a madman. To simply put it: he was light years out of her league.

**Author's Note:**

> This only exists because I was too tired to work on anything substantial but I still wanted to write something. If there’s not too many spelling errors then I’m lowkey impressed with myself.


End file.
